Mr. Burglar Man
Mr. Burglar Man is the name given to an unnamed man who robbed the house of The Powerpuff Girls and a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Burglar Alarmed". He was voiced by . Biography In the middle of the night, Mr. Burglar Man snuck into the home of The Powerpuff Girls and started stealing all of their belongings. There was no rhythm or rhyme to the kinds of things of which he stole. He just took whatever things he found useful and put them in his bag. Bubbles woke up from her sleep, and went downstairs to get a glass of milk. There, she saw the burglar stealing from the kitchen, but thought nothing of it. She went to the fridge and tried to get some milk, but she could not reach the top shelf. Mr. Burglar Man saw her struggling and got it for her. Bubbles thanked the nice man and the burglar kindly told her that she was very welcome. Just then, both of them were struck with the realization that they were both standing face to face with the enemy. Bubbles looked back at him, but just continued to ignore him, much to the relief of Mr. Burglar Man. Bubbles told Blossom and Buttercup about the man she had just encountered, thinking that it was not important, and when Blossom and Buttercup heard the news, they realized it was time to kick the buttocks of a burglar. Blossom noted that the only kind of person, who would be dumb enough to rob the home of The Powerpuff Girls must just be someone from out of town, so she decided to be nice with him at first. The Powerpuff Girls went down stairs and at first, politely asked the burglar to go away, but Mr. Burglar Man acted very condescending toward the girls and thought they were just dumb little kids, who wanted some milk. He gave them their glasses and sent them off to bed, coming up with a cheap lie as to why he was in their house. Mr. Burglar Man continued stealing from their house, when he came across a picture for Bubbles, zapping Mojo Jojo with her laser eyes. He was shocked by this picture, greatly. When he turned around, he saw The Powerpuff Girls behind him, all three of whom were floating. In great shock and hopeful disbelief, Mr. Burglar Man waved his hand above them, checking from strings, but found none. It was then, he realized, he was screwed. The Powerpuff Girls gave Mr. Burglar Man a wild goose chase all over the house, scaring him into closets, pretending to be lights, and making him get into bowl lights and act like a fetus. It was a wacky and hilarious string of events, that eventually led to Mr. Burglar Man sneaking into Professor Utonium's room. Mr. Burglar Man got up onto the bed of the sleeping professor, and opened his mouth big and wide and prepared to scream into his ear, so that he could wake him up. The Powerpuff Girls went into his room and begged him to leave him alone, as they could not afford to have him wake up The Professor. Mr. Burglar Man threatened them, that if any of them took a single step closer, he would do it, and he would wake him up. Just then, The Professor sleep-punched him, knocking him out cold, on his own. The Powerpuff Girls threw Mr. Burglar Man's unconscious body out of the house and locked the door. Mr. Burglar Man regained consciousness and went as far away from The Powerpuff Girls' house as humanly possible. As he walked through the streets of Townsville, he passed by Mojo Jojo's lair and thought it would be a good idea to rob that place, not knowing the power of the man who lived there. This is where the episode ended. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot Category:Burglars